Melting Pot of Delicious Goodness!
by ShootToThrill
Summary: NEW FILL  1/28  I have been filling prompts in the Tiger & Bunny 'Anon-Meme' and this is where the fills will be. Rated M for sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to post my "Anon-Meme" fills in this Story. Every chapter will be a different fill, and they shall be completely finished unless otherwise stated! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Prompt:<em>

_Established Kotetsu/Barnaby, please._

_Barnaby is always inwardly comparing himself to the pictures of Kotetsu's wife he sees in Kotetsu's apartment. Not physically or anything, more along the lines of thinking she probably wouldn't nag him like Barnaby does, she probably always knew the right thing to say, and they probably didn't get into nearly as many fights as he and Kotetsu do._

_Somehow Kotetsu figures out what he's been doing, and explains to Barnaby she was a lot like him._

* * *

><p>~{0}~<p>

**Pictures**

The clock that announced six o' clock ticked silently in the background as long and thin fingers reached for a framed picture. It was made of brown, light wood that matched the rest of the pictures in the shelf. The fingers tightened around its edges, not to break it but in frustration. Every single time he came in, the picture would be back on the shelf, behind the couch that sits in the living area, and on the open hallway that leads to the kitchen and the stairs to the rooms.

Green eyes darkened as they stared attentively at the picture of a beautiful, yet simple young woman with dark, long tresses. The smile on her face, the wind blowing her dress— Barnaby can't take it anymore and turns the picture down against the shelf, facing the surface. He gets it. Kotetsu was married and he had a child, a very smart child, with this woman.

Yet.

He can't stop himself from thinking how perfect their marriage, their relationship must have been for him to keep the ring on his finger for so many years after she, sadly, had to leave this world. Sometimes Barnaby stands on that same spot, looking down at the picture and wonders… wonders how long is it going to take for Kotetsu to ask for the key to his apartment back. The blond knows he argues, insults and pushes too far sometimes yet he finds it very difficult to stop. There are times when Kotetsu breathes 'spoiled' under his breath, which might be a little true…but doesn't he deserve it? After so much pain and confusion and… How many more fights are going to be enough for the older man to see that maybe all of this was just a mistake? Barnaby is not dumb; he understands that what they have is unhealthy to a point.

Okay.

That's only if you don't count the fact that they are both men, and Kotetsu is sixteen years older than him, and he has a daughter with his late wife.

Dear God, what are they doing?

At that moment Kotetsu opened the door startling Barnaby just a little, not expecting him to be back so early. It's only six twenty-one in the evening.

"Ah, Bunny-chan!" As Barnaby turns around, Kotetsu wraps him in his arms and lifts him off the ground in happiness for a couple of seconds. "I didn't know you were already here." As he lets him go, his brown eyes look down into the green eyes his beautiful lover owns and kisses his forehead tenderly.

"Yes, I came in not too long ago." Barnaby answers back, flushing a little and looking down in shame. Here he is, the love of his life, as happy as can be to see him standing on the hallway. The previous thoughts left his head as Kotetsus eyes didn't stop searching something on his face.

"Bunny, is everything all right?" He asked, lowering his face to look up to Barnaby's, trying to get their gazes to meet. It was unusual for Barnaby to look this _melancholic_.

Before Kotetsu got an answer, his eyes flickered behind Barnaby as something caught his attention. Tomoe's picture was laid flat on the shelf. Eyes moving back to Barnaby's face, the brunet's brain made connections immediately. This would be the tenth time the picture would be either moved or not visible. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but if Barnaby was not going to answer, then he'll have to get them himself.

"Let's have a talk." Kotetsu said in a soft tone, letting Barnaby know that he was not about to start a fight. He never does. Not that he'd ever blame it all on Barnaby, he does start arguments, but sometimes he is responsible for the reasons to why they start to begin with.

Once sitting down, Kotetsu grabbed Barnaby's closest hand to him and squeezed in assurance.

"What's going on?" The older man started, catching the green eyes and not letting them go. This needed to be settled, otherwise problems will just keep coming up.

Barnaby remained silent for a minute, his eyes hardening a little as he thought of ways to avoid this conversation. Kotetsu caught on and squeezed his hand once more, smiling softly at his lover.

"You can tell me, I won't be upset, Bunny."

"Tomoe," Barnaby finally said, looking up towards the spot behind them where the picture sat, "didn't nag you as much as I do, huh." His green eyes turned a little sad, regret filling them and making Kotetsu's heart ache.

"Bunny…" Kotetsu whispered, trying hard not to interrupt Bunny, otherwise he'd probably stand up and walk out.

"I bet she always knew what to say to make you happy every day, unlike me." At the end of the sentence, Barnaby closed his eyes and frowned a little. "All I do is argue with you, make you upset and I don't even know why you're still here. Why you let me be here—"

Not being able to take it anymore, Kotetsu leaned over and closed the gap between the two, kissing Barnaby, his Bunny, like there was no tomorrow.

Once their lips were separated, Kotetsu smiled lovingly at his beautiful lover and grabbed his face with both his hands. "Bunny, you're here because I love you and you love me." He said, not letting the blond look away from him.

"But—"

"No buts, Bunny. I love you so much because, despite all the downs in our relationship, the ups are what make me the happiest man in this world. Tomoe used to nag me so much, all the time actually. And we would fight about every little thing because I can't help being a little, just a strong-headed."

At this point Barnaby's eyes widened in surprise, not knowing such behaviors.

"You remind me so much of her, every day I get to know you more. I love you more and more every day for giving me something I need. Something I have always needed and lost when she was gone."

Smiling back at Kotetsu, Barnaby leaned forward and kissed him tenderly, making sure their lips lingered in place. The smell of Kotetsu's cologne combined with his natural smell filled his nose and reminded him of all the moments they've spent together as lovers.

"I'm sorry." The blond whispered in the kiss, not letting go just yet.

"Apology not accepted," Kotetsu said, making the young man frown in confusion, ", I have yet to prove you how much you mean to me…and I will once we move to the bedroom." He finished, smiling wickedly at the blond, earning a slap upside the head. "Ow! Hey!"

"You always take it a step too far; we were having a nice moment." Barnaby stood up walking away from the couch towards the stairs, turning around to stare back at Kotetsu. "But you better prove it loud and clear." A very devilish smirk adorned his handsome features.

"Bunny-chan, are you playing a joke on me?" Kotetsu asked, standing up as fast as lightning but not walking towards the blond.

"I thought you wanted to show me how much I meant to you? I'm not going to wait forever, old man." After saying that, he proceeded to go up the stairs.

"Bunny-chan, don't call me old man…"

"I'm taking my pants off now." That was all it took for the older man to run as fast as he could up the stairs and join his lover. Kotetsu had lots of patience, but one thing he could never wait on was to be inside the tight and warm body his Burnaby had, to hold him in his arms and never let go.

To try and kiss every scar in his heart until they all disappeared with his own.

* * *

><p>End.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt:**

Tiger and Barnaby end up having sex for the first time with each other. Barnaby is trying to be all dominant, experted and acts as if he knows exactly what to do to make his partner writhe in ecstasy.

Except he has little to zero experience.  
>And it shows, with hilarious results.<p>

As Barnaby keeps being fail in his attempts, the more experienced Kotetsu understands, and decides to lead Barnaby while bottoming.

Bonus points: Tomoe is at least mentioned. Kotetsu's high school crush for the mysterious tsundere glasses girl is also mentioned.

* * *

><p>~{0}~<p>

**Tsundere Bunny**

Kotetsu was trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

Barnaby's hands were sliding up and down his chest very awkwardly, not really caressing, to Kotetsu it felt more like frisking… like in an airport. Yeah.

It's been around two hours since they sat on older man's couch to watch a movie, movie date quickly turning into a sexy date. Barnaby had out of the blue snuggled into Kotetsu's arms and started kissing his neck too fast, too needy. Burnaby turned from a normal person sitting on a couch to a crazy sex-addicted minx.

They were now lying down, Barnaby pushing his hips frantically against the brunet and kissing his mouth in a way that reminded him of his and Tomoe's first time making out. _Wrong moment for this kind of memories, Kotetsu, _he said to himself.

"What's wrong?" Barnaby asked, lifting himself off his partner and looking down at him, staring into his eyes. "You look sad." Concern was not being noted in his tone at all.

"Eh, nothing Bunny, go on." Kotetsu said trying to avoid an argument and pulled Barnaby down for a kiss, this time controlled by him. He moaned the moment his tongue touched the blonde's lips, asking him to open his so he could enjoy this a little more. Not that the sloppy, chaste kisses he gets from Barnaby are bad or something he doesn't like, in the contrary, any kind of physical contact he can get from his partner makes him as happy as a freaking rainbow.

Raising his hands, the older man sneaked them inside Barnaby's shirt and pulled it off of him, enjoying the god-damned view of the perfect chest and abs he had for a couple of seconds. The blond smirked and started unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, ready to be pulled off. Once all their garments were removed, Kotetsu couldn't help himself but to sigh in pleasure as his partner's buttocks pressed his very pulsing erection.

"Bunny-chan," Kotetsu moaned, "that feels really good."

At that moment, the brunet can swear he's never seen Barnaby's eyes shine in so much happiness. That's all it took for Kotetsu to understand the younger man. Sometimes for him it's hard to remember that Barnaby has never had sexual contact before. This is probably the first time he's ever been this naked, pressed together with someone else. It made him feel tenderness for his Bunny, to know that he was the only one in his life, so far, to do this with him. And here he is, laughing (internally) at the poor guy who is only trying to make him feel good.

His heart swelled and he decided to give him this moment, tonight.

"You liked that Kotetsu?" Barnaby asked, moving his hips and rubbing his behind with the older man's erection. Leaning down, his lips got attached to a tan neck as his hands started massaging the very muscular chest under him. Barnaby felt so high in excitement that he didn't mind his partner's hands grabbing his and guiding them gently to his arousal, wrapping his fingers around it and moving it slowly.

The sounds coming from the brunet were so delicious, Barnaby sped up his movements and with his free hand he started touching himself, moving both of them at the same time.

_Yes, he's learning_. Kotetsu thought to himself, taking this moment to spread his legs a little, letting his partner fit much more snugly between them. "Bunny-chan, try using your fingers to play with me…but make sure you coat them with lube." The brunet whispered softly in Barnaby's ear, a shiver ran down the blond's body. Doing what he was told, Barnaby decided that this tight, warm area has to be visited a couple of times a week. It felt so amazing to have such pressure on his fingers and to watch Kotetsu moan and sigh in pleasure.

"Oh yeah, baby." The older man whispered as his hands grabbed his erection and started pleasuring himself while his partner played with him. "If you want, you can try coating yourself with the lube and try and see if I'm ready to take it, Bunny."

"Okay." Burnaby moved a little to position himself after lubing up his erection, looking down at Kotetsu's spread legs and lifted ass. Hesitation crossed his eyes for a fraction of a second, but the older man caught it.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay." He assured his Bunny, lifting one of his hands and caressing the blond's face.

"But what if I hurt you?" The blond looked down and to the side, avoiding his partner's eyes, feeling slightly intimidated by the whole situation.

"You won't, and if it does, I'll let you know so you can stop." Kotetsu kept caressing Burnaby's face, lifting it up so their eyes could meet. Man, he loved those beautiful green eyes and the pretty eyelashes. "Do it, Bunny-chan." He encouraged one last time.

Smiling softly at the love of his life, Burnaby rubbed himself one last time before positioning the head of his arousal to Kotetsu's opening and pressed down into it, seeing the tip of his penis disappear.

Kotetsu tried to hide the discomfort, trying not to discourage and intimidate his Bunny any more.

Once the blond's movements started to pick up a rhythm, the moans and sounds coming from both of them brought them more into ecstasy, prompting for Kotetsu to pleasure himself while his partner moved between his legs. It took only four minutes for them to be completely done, Barnaby's movements falling off sync once his pleasure was getting to him, and Kotetsu's face did it for him, bringing him to an end.

Kotetsu moved Barnaby off him so he could go get a towel to clean them both, so they could lay down in peace while the after-sex feeling stayed with them.

Once he was back on the couch, both clean and still very naked, Kotetsu wrapped his arms around the blond and sighted in happiness. He always thought Burnaby was of the tsundere type of lover. It reminded him of a high school crush of him, he couldn't remember her name, but he does remember she used to wear glasses back then.

"Did you enjoy it?" Burnaby asked, looking up and smiling at his lover.

"I loved it." Kotetsu replied, kissing the top of his partner's head, hoping for this to be a very, extremely, he-really-really-wishes activity in their relationship.

"Next time you can top, I want to know how that feels."

Kotetsu's heart almost stopped. He loved his Bunny. So. Much. Inexperienced and all.

* * *

><p>End.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another fill I was able to do! :) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Prompt:<em>

_I've been craving a sort of...slower-paced romance between Kotetsu and Barnaby. Y'know, they kiss one time, then they make out the next few times, then they do some heavy petting, etc. Kotetsu might be partially doing that because he's worried Barnaby's too inexperienced, but mostly because he wants to take his time._

* * *

><p>~{0}~<p>

**Slow Romance**

Patience, it was something Kotetsu was good at and he knows Barnaby would agree with that forever and a million years. It's been two and a half years since they've known each other, but this is a whole new level of getting to know one another. Kissing was starting to be a good thing while making out was okay.

At this moment, as his warm, big hands slide up and down Barnaby's hips and legs, Kotetsu didn't care if they take two more years to start getting their clothes off. He just wants everything to be perfect for his Bunny. Their first kiss, their first night together, it has to be the most perfect thing in Barnaby's life.

After almost eight years of celibacy, Kotetsu could wait a lifetime just to see the blond man smile at him every day.

Barnaby moaned as his own hands were buried on the brunet's hair, pulling it gently as the older man's mouth worked on his ear. Their pelvis rubbing together as the pressure of their clothing gave them double friction. A gasp escaped his swollen lips as Kotetsu moved his free hand down and behind him to grab his bottom and squeeze while his teeth nibbled the skin on the blonds neck.

When Barnaby told Kotetsu that he's never kissed anyone, the older man couldn't have been happier. Well, he first felt bad for the young man, twenty-four and he still had virgin lips? Not that he was judging, but it made him take a whole new perspective to what the blond had made of his life so far. He had truly been blinded by hate and revenge.

After that, Kotetsu promised himself to do something right this time. To not fuck it up and make this the best first experiences the blond could ever have. All he wants is for Barnaby to be so happy, instead of crying for his parents at night, he laughs because he's so damn happy the nightmares decided to go away.

It's almost like torturing himself, Kotetsu thought one day. He'd do anything, _anything_ for the younger man. He has gone to the depths of hell and back for him, and he'll continue to do so until the universe tells him to stop.

When his experienced lips touched Barnaby's very softly, like a feather's touch, the blond opened his beautiful green eyes and looked at him questioning his motives. Kotetsu smiled tenderly and brought a hand up to caress the reddened cheek.

"Are you happy, Bunny?" The older man asked, not breaking the stare that connected them at the moment. The blond creased his eyebrows so little you could almost not see it, wondering why the question.

"I have told you, Kotetsu-san, I'm very happy. Why do you keep asking me that?" The blond asked him, frowning more and moving back a little. "Are you not happy… with me?" He asked breaking eye contact this time, looking down at his hands resting on the top of Kotetsu's tights.

"I know it's been almost six months and we haven't had… sex. But if you want us to move faster, I'm willing to—" A warm mouth covered his once again, making him close his eyes in pure want as a tongue played with his passionately.

"I couldn't be happier, Bunny-chan." Kotetsu whispered as their lips parted, not helping himself and smiling so brightly Barnaby blushed at the sight.

"You're so strange, you know?" The blond said, running his fingers in Kotetsu's hair, trying to make it look decent after manhandling it. His voice sounded offensive, but the softness in his eyes and the adorable small smile he had on his lips let Kotetsu know he was content.

"You wouldn't have it any other way." Their foreheads touched each other's and the older man kissed the blond's nose as he pushed him down gently and climbed on top of him.

Moaning, the younger man wrapped his arms around the brunet, enjoying the feeling of those curious hands all over his body.

"No, no I wouldn't. Thank you." Barnaby whispered, his eyes watering a little, his face buried on the older man's shoulder blade.

"Bunny-chan… so cute." Kotetsu whispered back, grabbing one of the blond's hands and interlacing their fingers together.

* * *

><p>End.<p> 


End file.
